


crescendo

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tears are words that need to be written.”<br/>― Paulo Coelho</p><p>based on this tumblr <a href="http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill"> prompts </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mats Hummels/Benedikt Höwedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just really need to have you here right now.”

Normally what people would text to their friend when their friend have just gotten married is congratulating him or her. Or they could tease their friend for not being single anymore and therefore, decreasing the competition in the  _market_. And the so-called friend who receives the text would usually reply with “Thank you” or tease back. At least, that’s what the society expects. 

So when Benni receives a text on the night, where Mats is supposed to be having his first night with Cathy, Benni doesn’t really know how to respond. After the awkward phone call and exchanging texts of congratulating, he doesn’t talk to Mats anymore. Not until the new message that has just been received by his phone.

From: Mats  
_If only you were here_

He takes time for a while before finally texting back. 

To: Mats  
_I would always be there, Mats. I’m your friend._

Then that’s the last time he receives Mats’ text

.

.

After his first night with Lisa, he couldn’t express how elated he’s feeling, finally to be together with his  _first love_   _forever_.

(he ignores the pang inside his heart when he stares at Lisa’s sleeping figure)

His mind is a bit foggy when he takes the phone call. 

_“I wish I was there.”_

“Mats?”

_“Or that you were here instead.”_

“What?”

**_“I just really need to have you here right now.”_ **

“But you  _chose_ her.”

_“You didn’t give me any choice, alas, congratulations. I just want you to know.”_

“About what?”

_“That I will always wish you were here, physically. That I will always wish you were mine and I were yours. That I wish everything was just a dream.”_

* * *

_[(Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill) _


	2. Mario Götze/Marco Reus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh fuck, oh FUCK.”

“You could have avoided it,” Mario says. His voice is down and devastated, looking at the lying figure on his legs. 

The figure  ― Marco ― coughs blood and by the looks of the wound, it’s severe, only time could make the difference right then. “Where are the back up? Fuck!” Mario curses. His eyes scan at the room filled with dead bodies. Their plan was perfect, they got to the location faster than anybody and managed to stopped the _exchange_. Except Mario didn’t realize that there’s still someone breathing and pointed a gun at him. 

Marco spotted that and took the hit. He got a chance to shoot the enemy down, but not fast enough. The bullet got through him and he’s bleeding. **“Oh fuck, oh FUCK!”**  Mario cursed when he came over to Marco. “Shit, I’m going to stop the bleeding. Damn.” He called the intercom for back up and emergency, while trying to give the first aid to Marco. 

5 minutes feels like an hour and Mario has been in despair. 

“Mario,” Marco coughs, trying so hard to form a sentence. Staring at Mario, oh so longingly, he tries to reach for the other man’s cheek. Caressing it like he  _always_ does, he speaks slowly. “Mario (coughs) Sunny, I  ―  _I love you_.” 

And like the scene in the movie, the back up comes, along with the ambulance, but somehow, with the lifeless hand that touched him just now, Mario  _knows_ that he has just  _lost_ Marco  ―forever.

* * *

_[(Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)_  


	3. Erik Durm/Robert Lewandowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please come get me."

Erik knows that Lewy is cheating on him ―for how long, it’s an entire question that he no longer dares to ask. 

That night is just like any other night, Lewy comes home from work, exhausted as he could be and Erik will be waiting in the dining room with the dinner already prepared ―only soon to be a waste because Lewy just  _ate_.

“You should not wait for me anymore, Erik.” Lewy says that night. “I told you, if I would go home early, I would ask you to prepare some food for me, clearly I didn’t today.” Erik could sense some irritation from Lewy’s tone and he knows not to defy that. 

He nods slightly at that and puts back all the dinner to the refrigerator. At least, he doesn’t have to worry what he’ll be eating tomorrow. 

Suddenly their phone is ringing and since both of them are too late to reach for it, the caller goes to a voicemail. Erik could almost drop the plate if he’s grabbing it when he hears what the caller says. 

“Lewy?” It’s a voice that Erik is not familiar, but somehow Lewy dashes to reach the phone in a hurry.  **“Please come get me.”**

He couldn’t hear what’s next because Lewy has somehow taken the phone and continues the conversation in silence. When Lewy puts down the receiver to end the call, he turns back to find Erik staring at him with a knowing sad look. 

“Who?” Erik doesn’t know if he wants Lewy to answer or not. 

Lewy just shakes his head. “Work, I’ll have to go in a while. You don’t have to wait for me. I’ll be right back.” Lewy walks to the door, bringing only his suitcase. 

Erik knows right then that everything’s ended because Lewy doesn’t even look back at him or worse, Lewy doesn’t even give a goodbye kiss like the Polish man usually gives. 

Gathering what’s left inside him, Erik walks to the telephone and dial the number he has gotten used to call these days. 

“Hello?” When the voice that is not supposed to be calming him answers, he sobs. “Hello? Erik? Erik? Is that you?”

“Mats,” Erik sobs. “Mats, Lewy ― he.”

“What did he do? What did the bastard do this time?” 

“Mats, is ― is the offer to join you to Germany still there?” 

“Erik, you know you’re always welcomed. You know we could always use some hands especially since you’re talented. Okay, enough of that. Where are you?”

“I’m at our (oh how it hurts to say that word anymore), I mean at Lewy’s apartment.”

“Okay, you prepare your stuff. Wheels on ten, alright?”

“Mats,  **please come get me**. Please.” He never knows he would beg. He never knows that it could end like this. All his happy life before, was it all just a dream? 

* * *

 _[(Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)_  


	4. Mats Hummels/Benedikt Höwedes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't breathe"

“Mats? Where are you going?” Mats turns around to find Thomas looking at him curiously.

“Out, of course! Benni must be waiting for me already. I’ll have to pick him up soon.” 

The next thing they hear is the sound of something shattered on the floor. Mats looks up at the same time when Thomas turns his head and they see Manu walks from the kitchen with a horror expression on the other man’s face. “What did you just say?” Manu asks again. 

Mats moves backward a little, confused with the sudden remark. “I’m going to pick Benni?” It’s more of a question than a statement like it did before. 

With Thomas’ back on him, Mats couldn’t really see what Thomas and Manu are talking but that manages to make Manu gives a big, “Oh,” to Mats. “Okay.” 

Before Mats is gone, Thomas says again. “Just say hi to Benni, will you?” 

Mats smiles brightly and walks out. He shrugs the strange feeling that they were giving him just now. Never mind, he tells himself. He’s going to meet Benni anyway and he will just joke about this later with his  _boyfriend_. 

When he meets Benni at the fountain, Benni has already stood there, waiting in irritation. Mats chuckles at that. He dashes at Benni as fast as his feet could bring him and hug the latter man tightly. 

“Mats, **I can’t breathe**  over here. Mayday.” 

Snickering at that, Mats unwillingly releases his hug. Giving a peck on Benni’s cheek, Mats grabs his date’s hand and they walk together in happiness. 

(except, to the eyes of beholders  ― they only see Mats talking alone in the mountain. 

they only see Mats hugging air.

they only see Mats giving a peck gesture to  _someone._

they only see Mats snickering to no one.

they only see Mats, swinging his hand  _alone_ )

.

.

“I thought he’s getting better?” 

“The doctor said he should be.” 

“But he still couldn’t remember!”

“Manu, please calm down.” 

“How could I? He’s delusional right now Thomas, and he needs to wake up soon.” 

“Let’s give him some time.” 

“He needs to  _move on_  and accepts that Benni is no longer here!” 

“Manu, the doctor said it’s the  _guilt_.”

“Always the  _guilt_.” 

“He hasn’t known about the  _accident_  yet, Manu. We need to do this step by step if we want to do this at all, alright?”

“Sighs, alright.”

* * *

_[(Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill) _


	5. Mario Götze/Marco Reus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at me - just breathe, okay?”

Mario can feel it, the pain is slowly spreading inside his body and he knows that his time is so close. Is this a _punishment_? He coughs, blood coming out from his mouth and he could vaguely look around him, although he could hear some sirens and people talking from afar. 

A voice, a familiar and warmth voice calling his name, trembling while shaking his body. “Mario, Mario!”

Oh, that’s Marco’s voice, yes it’s Marco. It’s always  _him_. “Mario. Gosh.  **Look at me  ― just breathe** , okay?”

He tries, oh he does try to sit up, but the wound is widening and he knows  ―fuck, he can even feel it that it’s coming closer. 

“Mar  ―” 

“Ssh, ssh, it’s okay. I’m here, gosh, can’t you be quick?!!!” He could hear the frustration from Marco’s voice and he knows that he doesn’t really have  _much_ time. He grabs Marco’s hand, stopping the blonde to look at him. 

“Marco,” he takes a deep breathe. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. 

“It’s fine.”

(No, it’s not, but Marco is always  _kind, too kind,_ unlike him).

“Marco,” oh God, please give him just another minute, a minute to tell what he has been willing to tell all this time. “Marco, I  ―”

But his voice is not coming out and he can only look at Marco in blurry view. He doesn’t know how he looks or if he’s smiling, he hopes Marco is good in reading lips. Hope Marco could read (or perhaps listen) his _last_ message before everything goes black. 

_(Marco, I ―)_

* * *

_[(Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I’ll just let you guys decide his last message before it ends up too cliche ;)


	6. Marco Reus/Erik Durm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not cut out for this."

When Marco comes home that night, the light is out and he thinks that Erik has gone to sleep. Erik, his young and innocent  _mate_. He tip toes, sneaking into his room without making any noise. Inside, he finds a fully awake Erik, sitting on their bedside, looking so immersed in thoughts. 

“Erik?” He calls the younger man name. 

Erik looks up at him, nervous is there and Marco wonders what happened? 

“Erik, what’s wrong?” Slowly he approaches his mate, sitting beside the latter. “Tell me, what’s bothering you?” Marco has a  _guess_ , but he keeps it inside because he doesn’t need to give  _idea_ for Erik. His  _mate_ doesn’t know and he would like to keep it that way. 

“Marco,” Erik starts of hesitantly. “I’m pregnant.” 

“Whoah - wow, slow down.” Marco jumps in surprise with what he has just heard and Erik burst into tears. Marco finally realizes the  _smell_ , something mixed up with Erik’s usual sweet cinnamon scent and he’s not sure whether he likes the smell. “You’re not lying? Are you sure? I mean -”

“I did! I checked it twice with the test pack and I asked Lewy to accompany me and the doctor said - and I know even without him saying - that I was pregnant, Marco.” 

“Erik, Erik,” he kneels down in front of the younger man, unsure of what to do. “I - I love you, you know that right?” He stutters, he knows he fucking did and he knows that Erik  _realizes_. “But - Erik, baby. I -  _ **I’m not cut out for this**_. I don’t know -”

“You’re telling me to abort this child, are you not?” Erik asks between his sobs, sharp and menacing. 

“No, I mean, it’s not exactly what I meant.”

“It’s what you’re  _implying_ though.” Erik cuts. 

Marco sighs. “Okay, let’s take a rest, we need to cool our head down and tomorrow,” He takes a deep breathe. “Tomorrow we’ll talk.” 

Except when tomorrow comes, Marco is greeted with an empty space beside him and a single letter.

(Is this what they said when regret comes a little  _too late?_ )

* * *

 _[(Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)_  


	7. Erik Durm/Robert Lewandowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You don't have to stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of continuation from the previous drabble

you can say it’s a bit continuation for the drabbles before ([x](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124243143934/im-not-cut-out-for-this-for-erik-and-marco))

Lewy realizes the omega beside him sits restlessly, anxious with how to approach  _his_ alpha. Lewy groans at the fact that Erik, the omega’s name, has to be insecure with everything. If only Erik  _were_ his mate instead of Marco. Fuck, if he can only punch Marco right then, he would. But seeing at how miserable Erik is looking right then, he decides to refrain himself. 

He has accompanied Erik to the doctor, HE! While he knows that Erik’s mate is somewhere, probably having fun with other  _omegas (or betas or alphas or whatever)_ right then. 

“Lewy,” Erik calling his name putting him back to reality that he’s standing in the front door after he has just delivered Erik to go home. Home, a place for comfort, but looking at Erik,  _home_ is where he wants to take Erik away from. 

“Do you want me to stay?” 

Erik shakes his head and it breaks his heart a little. “ **You don’t have to stay**.” Lewy notices Erik bits his lips, a habit that Lewy recognizes when the younger man is confused. As gentleman he is, he doesn’t push the matter anymore and bids his goodbye. 

He just wishes that everything would be alright. 

.

.

He receives a text that night. 

From: Erik  
He doesn’t want  _it_. Lewy, what should I do?

Lewy calls directly after that. “Erik,” his voice is sharp but comforting, as comforting as he could be right then with his anger. “Prepares your stuffs, I’m going to pick you up in ten.” 

“Lewy, I - “

“I’ll pick you up, whether you want it or not, whether with your stuffs or not.” 

And exactly ten minutes later, he stands in front of Erik’s door. He doesn’t knock or press the bell because he doesn’t want to wake up the  _bastard_ inside the room. Erik opens the door with a suitcase and without saying anything, he brings Erik to his car. 

The route to his room is silence, save for the sobbing Erik. 

He tells Erik to sleep in his guest room and helps Erik to settle the stuffs though Erik doesn’t bring that many. 

“If you need anything, I’m in my room,” he says pointing out to his room’s direction.

“Lewy,” Listening to that voice calling his name, Lewy stares at the man in front of him. “ _I’m - I’m sorry,_ ” Erik finally says, covering his face and Lewy could only nod, not saying anything. 

Because, God forbids him, he knows what Erik means by that. He doesn’t need to hear the rest of the sentence. 

Turning around, he closes Erik doors and walks to his room.

( _I’m sorry, Lewy. I still love him)_

* * *

 _[(Send me a pairing and a line of dialogue and I’ll write you something angsty-ish)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/124236305569/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill)_  


End file.
